dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Lutsky
Carl Lutsky was a Dino Attack agent who formerly commanded a squad on Adventurers' Island before losing his commander rank. Biography Early Life Carl Lutsky originally was the manager of an office building before the Dino Attack. During the invasion, mutant lizards overran the office and the entire occupants of the building were slaughtered, including his daughter. Lutsky began to doubt his ability to be a leader at this point and took responsibility for the death of his workers. Eventually this grief became hate and he joined the D.I.N.O Attack vowing to win the war. Adventurer's Island Ambush on the South Coast Carl Lutsky was second in command of a group of Dino Attack agents until their leader was killed during the Ambush on the South coast. Originally unsure in his ability to command, Lutsky ordered a retreat and had the surviving members of the battle escape into the woods. Once a safe distance away, Lutsky informed the agents that he was in command now and that they would rest in till morning. He made it his goal to safely lead his men to the coast where they could await rescue. Later that night Lutsky talked privately with Rockford when checking on his men. He expressed that he was uncomfortable leading a team and that he believed he only got this far on luck. Rockford reasserted him that he will be fine and that the coast was only four miles away. Rockford told Lutksy that he would help as best he could. Lutsky witnessed Dust's escape after they had safely made it to the beach and expressed confusion as to why he would do something like that. Despite Rockford's explanation as to why, Lutsky showed some of his first signs of aggregation by showing intense anger at Dust. Ironically the Typhoons arrived not long after Dust left. The ''Renaissance'' was among them accompanied by several standard typhoons and soon agent Mur had climbed out to great the survivors. Lutsky informed Mur about Dust’s escape and the agent explained that the reason they were looking for Lutsky and his crew was because they had not arrived at outpost 32. On the way Rockford gave Lutsky his psychological analysis of Dust. Although Rockford expressed a desire not to kill Dust, this experience would mark the beginning of the rivalry between the commander and The Egyptian. Lutsky, Rockford, and Mur made it safely to the native village where they deposited the injured. The crew stayed the night and slept in their Typhoons. Lutsky found Rockford in the Renaissance where he was writing a warning to agents that Dust had escaped. Lutsky remarked that Rockford was still keeping Dust’s identity secret, to which the commander responded that it would intimidate the agents if they new Dust was royalty. Lutsky expressed his feelings about Dust being bad to the other commander but Rockford choose not to talk about it and Lutsky excused himself. The Rear Guard Camp As soon as the Renaissance landed at the rear guard camp the next morning Lutksy was congratulated for his leadership however many agents had questions about Dust’s escape to witch Lutsky had no response. Lutsky stated to feel unsure of his leadership skills and quickly left for his tent. Lutsky emerged from his tent once he had situated himself and made his way to the command tent. There he met agents Jeff, Peter, Professor David Norman, and Elite Agents Zenna and Rotor. Zenna explained that they were planning an attack on the XERRD fortress. Rotor would lead a group of T1-Typhoons to draw away the guards to the west side of the fortress so that the infiltration team could prepare the way for a larger assault at a later time. Lutsky liked the idea and decided that Rotor should use the Renaissance. ''Rotor loved what the ''Renaissance had to offer and agreed to use her in the battle. Semick was surprised by the quick departure of Typhoon distraction force but Hotwire figured that if any problems arose they would have no difficulty getting the helicopters out of it. Since the distraction force had already left Semick realized they needed to find Zenna and the infiltration force quickly. The agents soon left the tent to locate the elite agent. Reptile had remained behind in the command tent with Carl Lutsky. A swarm of Mutant Pterosaurs where not far away from the Typhoon force and the two agents where nervous about the proximity of the Dinos realizing that an attack could knock the helicopters out of the sky. Another Monitor was in the tent that showed the infiltration team’s progresses. Lutksy could see that Rex had assembled a strike team of native islanders but both where uncomfortable with how little they new about what was in store. Suddenly a blast on the ground caught the three agents’ attention. The video footage revealed that Dust had detonated a self destruct surveillance camera below but they had little time to ponder what this meant; Rotor had fired the first shot, and the battle had begun. He quickly informed Zenna and sent her to assemble the infiltration squad. First attack on the XERRD headquarters Hertz discovered that Gahiji “Dust” Thutmose had triggered a self destruct camera not far from the battle. They briefly discussed what to do about Dust, as Lutsky believed he was very dangerous. It was eventually decided that, for the time being, they would simply keep an eye on him. From the command tent, Lutsky, Hertz, Reptile, and Zenna observed that the Talon had joined the other nine Typhoons in the battle. They were all satisfied that they had received no losses yet, but their mood soon dampened when Dust arrived. They decided to contact Rotor via the radio and tell him about the rogue agent. To his horror, Lutsky then saw Dust kill four of what he thought where D.A. agents on camera. Lutsky became enraged and despite the protests of Zenna ordered Rotor to open fire on the Egyptian. Suddenly a rocket came from the jungle and slammed into one of the Typhoons. To the commander’s horror the helicopter crashed into the one next to it and the two crashed into the ground. He exclaimed that the attack was a trap. After the battle had died down, Semick arrived at the command tent looking for Zenna. Since she was meant to lead the infiltration faze of the attack, Semick recommended that the team leave soon. As they talked, Zenna noted that Dust had been captured. The agents agreed that his capture made the mission far safer. Claiming they were short on time, Semick reminded Zenna that would leave as she was done in the command tent and recommended Reptile come too. He also made sure Rex got an update as soon as possible. Carl Lutsky was enraged about the change of attitude toward Dust. As they watched on the monitors it became apparent that the agents had no intention of harming the Egyptian now that Rockford had arrived as a mediator. Calming himself the commander asked for a stasis report and learned that Agent Zachary had infiltrated the base on his own. The battle was still not progressing aside from some isolated snipers but the infiltration team had still not left camp. Lutsky spotted Kuru leaving in a huff and came to the conclusion that Dust had again caused trouble. Losing tolerance, the commander excused himself to fume. Mummy/Pterosaur Counterattack Lutsky was called back into the tent. Skeletal Mummies and Mutant Pterosaurs had attacked in his absence and Hertz was unqualified to handle the situation. After recovering from shock, the Commander ordered the seven operational Typhoons into the sky. He then instructed the remaining troops to congregate at the downed Typhoon and the Ambulance and Iron Predator to take cover at the tree line. Before the ambulance could make it’s move a Mutant Pterosaur swooped down and attack the vehicle. When the Mutants had left the battlefield, Dust and Return reunited with the other survivors. Dust left not long latter to find Zach. When Commander Lutsky was contacted by agent Teddy Gonnerman that he had left their sight again. Lutsky was ferrous with Gonnerman’s failure and ordered the agent to track down the Egyptian on foot. Lutsky noticed that Hertz was starring at him and the commander demanded why. Hertz quickly got back to work and Lutsky stormed out of the tent. When Dust brought his motorcycle into the Rear guard camp, armed agents immediately greeted him and Zach. Commander Lutsky arrived immediately and demanded the Dust explain his resent actions. Realizing that Agent Gonnerman was not with them the Commander called for an explanation. Dust said he was killed by a T-rex. Lutsky was skeptical but Zach pleaded that the Tyrannosaurs was only defending him. Commander Carl Lusky ordered Dust’s arrest. The Egyptian was handcuffed and led away. Lutsky then turned to Zach warned he would be questioned about his resent whereabouts. Zach accepted this but when Lutsky saw Zach’s had his first assumption was Dust. Zach said it was another agent and the commander instructed Hertz to find a medic. Abilities and Traits Carl Lutsky was a normal figure in his civilian days and nothing much remarkable could be said about him. When the Mutant Dinos attacked his office, Lutsky was the soul survivor and for months he was fueled by a lust for revenge on the mutants. He joined the D.A. and ascended the ranks of agents. By the time he was on duty on Adventurers' Island he had became a commander. He was still fueled by his die hard devotion to the cause but his faith in himself wavered when he was forced to take leadership during the ambush on the South Coast. Lutsky took responsibility for Dust escape and reasoned that he was not succeeding in his role as leader. He grew a deep hatred for Dust and became in love with his new found power. Soon Lutsky became corrupt and he found himself caught between his devotion for the cause and his lust for power. He became choky and started taking unnecessary risks to stop the Dinos. When Dust was recaptured he pushed Lutsky in both directions and encouraged the commander to hate him. By doing so, Dust pushed Lutsky closer to insanity and finally succeeded in toppling the commander when Lutsky proposed sacrificing Kate Bishop. Lutsky blames Dust for his loss of command and has become incredibly insane since then. Though he is a skilled leader, his hate of Dust and love of his rank proved to be his downfall. Trivia *Carl Lutsky shares his given name with his writer, that guy from that show. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:That guy from that show Category:To Be Expanded